De cuentos de hadas
by Suoh Ikki
Summary: Ellos no eran el príncipe y la princesa. Ellos son dos príncipes. YAOI/ SNS.


**Notas:** Alo... Ah, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que quise escribir SasuNaruSasu. No lo sé, en algún momento sentí que me estaba perdiendo a mí misma como escritora, no entendía a los personajes. Ya, así que aquí estoy, con algo un poco dramático. Lo siento, si quieren un fanfic lleno de flores y lemon no están en el lugar correcto. Si aún quieren darme una oportunidad, les dejo.

**Categoría:** Drama, romance, AU (universo alterno).  
**Personajes:** Sasuke & Naruto.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Palabras:** 996 sin notas & título.

Miró a su príncipe, como si fuera la última vez que se fuesen a ver en vida, después de ello bajo la cabeza, observando los lustrosos zapatos que traía, eran negros… al igual que su traje y corbata, lo único que discrepaba era su camisa de color blanco ¿es cómo si fuese ropa para un funeral? Pues él estaba vestido de esa manera para poder ver a su mejor amigo, su amante, el amor de su vida, casarse.

Su garganta se sentía raposa, tal vez pronto tendría gripa o tos pero Sasuke no lo sabría. Ni le diría cosas hirientes que disfrazaran su preocupación verbal sin lograr hacer lo mismo con sus gestos.

Quiso gritar, sin lograrlo, las palabras se atoraron y se negaron a salir. Su mano se fue a su cabello y le despeino, camino lejos de aquel lugar, dándole la espalda a todo, sin querer escuchar el final de la ceremonia.

Al final entendía porque los cuentos de hadas eran sólo eso. Cuentos de hadas.

_Ellos no eran el príncipe y la princesa. Ellos eran dos príncipes._

Y aun así se amaban más que cualquier pareja. Pero a Naruto le da la impresión de que a la sociedad no le importa el amor y como para ellos es importante, ahora son excluidos.

—Esto no es divertido Sasuke… —comentó a aire, notando que ahora mismo estaba ya lejos del jardín principal en donde el otro estaba a punto de casarse. Se recargo en una pared que estaba cerca de ahí y se dejó caer con suavidad para poder quedar sentado en el piso.

Miró a lo lejos, recordando la primera vez que se habían descubierto mirándose mutuamente, la cara de Sasuke totalmente roja desviándose con rapidez, él había hecho algo similar.

La primera vez que habían pasado una noche juntos siendo adolescentes, escondidos debajo de una sábana, sentados en la cama, con las frentes pegadas y los ojos cerrados, susurrando palabras extrañamente amorosas; nunca lo volvieron a hacer y ahora se arrepentía tanto.

La primera vez que fueron a una cita, disfrazada de salida como amigos, la manía de Sasuke por poner en una agenda todo lo que fueran a hacer ese día, al final se había enojado porque por culpa de Naruto había perdido la hoja con los horarios pero, sin admitirlo, incluso él no había notado que ya no traía el papel en manos por lo divertido y entretenido que estaba.

Tantas primeras veces… todas esas, tenía la impresión de que de ahora en adelante ya no podría hacer algo nuevo sin miedo a querer ahogarse en un llanto.

Ahora mismo, aún sentía las manos del pelinegro en su cuerpo, recorriéndolo y haciéndolo sentir necesitado. Se abrazó a sí mismo y pasó su lengua por sus labios, mientras sentía como de sus ojos caían lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas ¿Cómo olvidar?... cada parte erógena del cuerpo de Sasuke, todo eso está grabado en las yemas de sus dedos. Los gruñidos que intentan opacar los gemidos.

Le da la impresión de que la vida nunca ha sabido tan amarga como ahora.

Puede escuchar la voz del pelinegro, excitada y susurrándole al oído cosas obscenas.

Ahora aún puede pero mañana ya no.

Desde un principio lo sabían. Que su cuento de hadas tarde o temprano se iba a convertir en un relato dramático, una copia burda de aquellas obras con finales tristes. Y lo aceptaron con todo y sus consecuencias.

Hay gotas que ahora mismo mojan su cabello rubio. Alza la vista y se cae en cuenta de que ha comenzado a llover, piensa que es patético que el cielo ahora mismo se vista de gris. No se mueve de su lugar y aunque escucha su nombre ser gritado por su madre no hace nada por responder. Se queda ahí, siendo empapado. Preguntándose si Sasuke también puede escuchar su corazón romperse, si también puede escuchar ese ruido horrible que ensordece.

—Naruto…

El chico miró a un lado, está ahí, el pelinegro está enfrente de él, mirándolo con una expresión anormalmente triste. No le despega los ojos, incluso cuando se sienta a su lado y deja que la lluvia también lo moje.

Sasuke toma la mano del rubio que estaba reposando en el piso, sintiéndola fría y preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si ellos hubiesen nacido como dos personas sin responsabilidades sociales, sin tener miedo de perder a su familia, sin tener miedo de nunca encontrar paz por ser seguidos hasta el final, sin ser odiados.

El cuento de hadas podría haber tenido un final feliz…

—Te amaré hasta el final –susurró Sasuke. Se acercó a Naruto y le tomo de la nuca, pegando su frente con la suya, trago saliva y dejo que de sus ojos brotaran todas esas lágrimas contenidas. –La próxima vez de seguro seremos felices. No habrá nada que pueda atarnos.

El pelinegro le besó, dándose cuenta que los años habían pasado. Y que esos años, los que paso junto a ese chico habían sido los más felices de su vida, los que verdaderamente se habían vivido. Los únicos que nunca podrían ser intercambiables por nada.

—Dime por favor una última vez que me amas –rogó el azabache, apretando la mano del otro. Siente que su pecho se desgarra.

—Te amo, te amaré hasta que los números tengan final… —el rubio hablo con la voz ligeramente entrecortada.

Sasuke asintió, enternecido. Se levantó, miro con una sonrisa a Naruto como pidiéndole "sonríeme una vez más como tú sabes", y este lo hizo.

—¿La próxima vez, definitivamente?

—Definitivamente, Naruto.

El chico asintió y vio cómo se iba el pelinegro, mientras que él ahí, preguntándose qué es lo que se siente sostener la mano amada toda la vida. Miro su mano tomada anteriormente por Sasuke.

—Odio los cuentos de hadas… me hacen creer que todo puede solucionarte por arte de magia –dijo mientras se levantaba y se quedaba recargado aún contra la pared.

Porque lamentablemente ese era su único sostén ahora.

_Sasuke ya no está._

**Notas finales:** ._. (?) Bueno, no es un final feliz, nunca dije que esto lo tendría D: *Huye antes de que la linchen*

**_GRACIAS POR LEER._**


End file.
